Pilfered
by LoveShinobi-Angelv
Summary: Nothing good can come from a group of boys who will do anything to get what they want, including stealing the daughters of some of the most influential men in the world. -Rated for EXTREME Sexual Content- Note: An OC Story
1. The End of the Lines

**Pilfered **

_Chapter One_

-The End of the Lines-

_**Uchiha**_

Golden, snake-like eyes took in the scene before him, observing every little detail he could. Currently he was hidden amongst some rubble in the Uchiha District, peering through one of the windows of the house belonging to none other than Uchiha Sasuke, his ex-disciple. It had been many years since the last Uchiha had left him to return to this desolate village. He didn't understand why, but nobody just learned some of the greatest ninja techniques from him and left without paying the price.

As it was, Sasuke was too powerful for him to kidnap now, and so his old plan of using his body as his new vessel was no more. But now, at long last, he had a weakness. A son had been born to him a little over a year ago, in order to continue the Uchiha line. The boy's name was Akito, and he was Sasuke's pride and joy. It was the perfect opportunity to get his revenge. He would steal the child, and raise him to become one of his followers, creating a new team of ninja that were more powerful than the world had ever known. All he had to do was wait for the perfect opportunity to pounce.

The shadowed figure watched the house for another week, until his chance finally came. Sasuke had apparently been called away on a mission, and would be gone for a few days, leaving his infant son alone with the hired help. The snake sannin waited an extra day, just to be sure the coast was clear, before entering the house. He walked through the hallways, searching for the room that held the tiny Uchiha. Rounding the corner, he halted upon seeing the housekeeper/nanny exiting the bathroom, holding a bucket and sponge in her hand. She had caramel skin that was old and weathered from years of work, her whitening hair tied back in a tight bun.

Instead of being alarmed by his presence, she just shook her head upon seeing him. "Mister Sasuke not here." She said, her voice thick with an accent that he couldn't place.

"I'm not here for Sasuke." The pale man hissed.

She just continued to shake her head, as if she didn't understand him. "No. No. Mister Sasuke not here. We need more lemon pledge."

His snake eyes rolled. "I am not here for Sasuke. I want the boy."

"Mister Sasuke not here." She repeated. "Little Akito sleeping."

Not wanting to waste any more time with this senseless woman, he quickly moved before her, before lashing out with his hand and knocking her across the hall. Her body slammed into the wall, causing her to fall unconscious from the blow her head took. Watching as her heavy mass of a body collapsed to the ground, he stepped over her before continuing down the hall. Sensing a small presence, he opened the door that it was behind, seeing a crib on the other side. He walked across the room and stopped, peering down at the small boy, who was fast asleep. He had a small tuft of dark black hair, and already showed the classic features of the Uchiha Clan.

As if sensing another presence there, the little boy opened his eyes, surprising the snake master. Instead of being a deep ebony or shade of gray, like all Uchiha, they were a forest green. He could see intelligence shining in the child's eyes, and a creepy, sinister smile came to his features. This boy would be perfect for him. Ten times better than Sasuke, he could already tell. Thoughts of how well this plan would work out already filtering through his mind, he picked up the tiny boy, before disappearing from the house, the complex, and the village, leaving no trace of his presence behind.

Three days later, Uchiha Sasuke came home, tired and worn from his long mission. It wasn't really that difficult to begin with, but he'd had to guard the most annoying woman he'd ever met in his entire life, and the fact that she had instantly become infatuated with him didn't help. He was glad to finally be rid of her, feeling pity for whatever man she wound up marrying.

He entered his house and frowned, feeling that something was off. He made his way to the back of his home, freezing when he saw his hired help lying unconscious on the floor. Not really caring about her welfare, he ran into his son's room, instantly going to his crib, only to find it empty. The elder Uchiha's vision instantly bled to red in his rage, and his fist made contact with the bars of the crib. He went back out into the hall and knelt by his housekeeper's side, lifting her a bit and shaking her.

"Consuela." He said, slapping her cheek in order to wake her. Her eyes opened a few seconds later, and she instantly sat up.

"Mister Sasuke!" she exclaimed, looking alarmed. "We need more lemon pledge!"

He refrained from rolling his eyes at the dense woman. He wasn't sure why he had kept her around, but she was good at cleaning, and took care of his son so that he didn't have too. "Consuela, where is Akito?" he asked.

"Little Akito?" her brow furrowed, before looking past him to his room. "Little Akito is asleep."

"No, Akito is gone." He said, refraining from shaking her. "Where is he?"

Understanding came to her eyes then, and she nodded. "Oh, Hissing Pale Man must have taken Little Akito."

A hollow feeling came to Sasuke's chest at the name that the elderly woman had said. "Hissing Pale Man? Did he have long black hair?"

She nodded, before shaking her head. "Mister Sasuke, that not important. We need more lemon pledge." Consuela said.

He let go of her in exasperation, letting out an enraged shout before stomping away. Nobody else could fit the description of being called a hissing pale man with long black hair but one person. And that knowledge alone was enough to send the ex-avenger into a raging fury as he left his home, off to go and search for his son. Because without Akito, Sasuke's life had no purpose.

* * *

_**Sabaku**_

"Welcome Kazekage-sama, Sakura-sama, to Iwa." A blonde woman said, bowing to both of them. "If you will please follow me, I will show you to the Tsuchikage's mansion." She turned and began to lead them and the small Anbu team with them. "What a beautiful baby boy you have." She smiled, staying beside Sakura.

The pink haired woman grinned, nuzzling the boy in her arms. "Thank you. This is Toshiro. He's almost two years old now."

Gaara nodded, "Yes. And we're now expecting two more."

"Two more?" their guide beamed. "You must be so excited."

"Oh we are." Sasuke sighed happily. "Though I just can't imagine loving anyone more than my little Toshiro." She nuzzled him once more, making the boy giggle and reach out for her embrace. They continued through the massive village carved from the stones of the mountains, and finally reached one made of magnificent granite.

Once they were led inside they could see the marble and the sparkling minerals held in the stone. They were taken into an elegant living room, where they were met with the Tsuchikage and his children, along with their wives. One of the women was blonde and she had a small boy, near the age of Toshiro, resting in her lap. He had a small mess of blonde atop his own head and was laughing happily now that he had his mother's attention.

"Ladies, I wonder if we could place the children in the nursery while we talk?" the old, decrepit man said, attempting to move from his spot to show them the room.

"I will show Sakura-sama." The other mother told her father-in-law, standing and walking over to Sakura. "Let us go, our boys can get to know one another." She said, leading Sakura off and out into the hallway.

Sakura walked with her, peeking at the young boy. "Oh how adorable is he?"

"Thank you." She snuggled closer with her boy. "His name is Kyo. And I know he will just be a wonderful man."

The pink haired wife mirrored her proud expression. "I know what you mean, I feel the same. I can't wait till Toshiro's grown so I can play with him and see him become the amazing boy he's destined to be."

The two women talked idly about their children as they came to a massive room with toys and music boxes. The cradle in the room was large enough to hold at least four children. Sakura and the blonde woman settled their sons in, who stared at each other in awe of the new face they had not encountered before.

After making sure the boys were fine, they left to join their husbands and talk on the new treaty between their lands. After a long while, a dark figure landed on the balcony to the nursery and opened the crafted doors silently. He slithered over towards the bed holding the two boys and then looked over the two, assessing their bodies and eyes.

The redheaded boy stared up at the new man, looking worried, his deep jade eyes filled with warning of the new face. The blonde, seeing the other boy's slowed movement, glanced up as well, his hazel eyes beginning to widen. "Shhhhhhhh…" the intruder hissed out, a creepy smile crossing his pale and slimy features. "Come with me." He said softly, looking between the two.

He had originally come for the redhead, since in his infiltration of his ex-pupil, he'd found the reason for his desertion. The Hokage and the sand master, now the Kazekage of Suna, had gotten to him. Apparently, some of their words had stuck and convinced him he needed to return to their world of _good_. So now it was time for his revenge on them as well.

Unfortunately, the Hokage did not have any children, nonetheless a son. But the Kazekage had a healthy, thriving protégé in his midst, and he wanted him. He'd always been curious of the sand control the old jinchūriki had inherited. But then his gold gaze shifted to the blonde, the Tsuchikage's grandson. That could pose some promise for sure. Especially since he could now collect a boy from each of the nations he preferred.

With that resolve, he wrapped up both boys and pulled them into his arms, covering their mouths when he saw they were only seconds away from crying. And then he was gone, like a thief in the night.

* * *

The sannin entered his hideout, holding a crying boy in his arms not more than a week later. This child had auburn hair and aquamarine eyes, and was the same age as his first victim, Uchiha Akito. "Kabuto!" he called out, summoning his faithful servant.

The white haired man came down the hall, holding two half-filled bottles. "Orochimaru-sama! You're back." He frowned when he saw the thing in his arms. "What is that?"

"What does it look like Kabuto. It's a baby." The snake man said, rolling his eyes as he held it out to the medic of the compound. "Now take it. I have the four I want. And they will be elite and magnificent!"

He sighed, pushing up his glasses before taking the child. "I know Orochimaru-sama, but why? Isn't three enough?"

"No, you know how I hate odd numbers." Orochimaru stated. "Besides, now that we have them, we can raise and mold them to create the strongest organization known to the ninja world! Even stronger than the Akatsuki!" he declared, pumping a fist up into the air as he began to laugh maniacally.

"Stronger than Akatsuki?" Kabuto asked, arching a brow.

"Of course! It's as if the four nations combined! Fire. Wind. Rock. Mist. The most powerful of them all are now mine, and I will have limitless power when I control them."

Kabuto grimaced, "If you say so."

"I do. Kukuku." Orochimaru began to snicker, heading down the hall and throwing his hands in the air. "My team will be the elite of the elite! And no one will be able to stand against me!"


	2. Cabin Fever

**Pilfered**

_Chapter Two_

-Cabin Fever-

_**Nineteen Years Later…**_

An ebony haired man walked down the darkened hallways of the lair that was his home, headed for the main living quarters of the entire place. He was tired of being here. The past few weeks since he had turned twenty had been nothing but dull, his 'party' long forgotten and over. He needed something to do, and fast, before he went crazy.

Entering the living room, he plopped down on the couch next to his brother, a redhead with dark jade eyes. Sitting across from him was another male with shaggy, dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes, and an auburn haired man in the recliner, his aqua eyes trained on the television. "I'm bored." he declared.

"Join the club." The auburn haired man snapped, glaring over at him.

The redhead whipped his glare over towards the youngest male. "Back off Vincent."

"You back off Toshiro. I don't believe anyone asked for your arrogant confrontation."

They both stood then, their heads butting together as they shoved back and forth. "I'm tired of your asshole attitude."

"You know what, I'm fucking horny and I'm about two seconds from fucking Kyo."

"Whoa!" the blonde gasped, looking over at the two. "That ain't happening. I can tell you that for damn sure."

Akito rolled his eyes before standing. "Whatever. I'm outta here. I need some fresh air, and to kill something." He said, beginning to head towards the door.

Kyo watched him. "No fair, I want to leave too!" he whined, frowning.

"Too late." Toshiro smirked, pulling away from Vincent. "Only two are allowed out at a time for free time. And I call going with Akito." He waved to the two, getting vicious glares in turn. The redhead followed after Akito, both readying for a day out of the massive compound. They were both wearing black, Toshiro a sleeveless shirt with his black pants, and Akito with a long sleeved V-neck and black pants, his sleeves pushed up to his elbows.

"I swear one of these days I'm going to fucking kill Vincent." The ebony haired man growled as they leapt into the trees, travelling away from the compound.

Toshiro shrugged. "He just misses lady fucks. You know how Orochimaru got to him that one time."

"Well that's his own damn fault for dropping his guard. At least I can proudly say that that pedophile hasn't ever touched me." He said, before glancing at his friend. "So where do you want to go?"

"I don't really care." The elder man sighed. "As long as I can get some tasty food I think I'll be good. So whatever is closest."

Akito thought for a moment. "I was thinking maybe travelling to Konohagakure." He suggested. "I've never really been there before, and usually hear something about it when we go to the smaller villages."

The redhead smirked. "I heard they have really pretty girls there."

"Exactly." He mimicked his brother's face. "So while there we can get in a little sex time, and then rub it in Vincent's face."

"Sounds absolutely fantastic. I've missed a good bang." He said, jumping ahead and placing his hand on Akito's shoulder as the sand around them picked up and took them away towards the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

* * *

Akito scanned the crowd in the marketplace, looking for his woman of choice to fuck. Toshiro had gone off to look in a different part of the village, and they were going to meet back up in a designated spot later on in the day. The only problem was that he couldn't find anyone who looked like they would be easy enough to lure away to have a little fun, but was still pretty.

He heard laughter then, and his gaze shot across the square to find the source. His eyes landed on a pink haired woman, and he instantly felt his body respond to her. She had the most beautiful laugh, but what really drew him in were her curves. The way her breasts looked as if they would fit in his hands perfectly, the flat plane of her stomach, the curve of her waist, it was all flawless. Her pink locks were short, framing her smiling face and accentuating her light jade eyes. Instantly Akito knew that she was the one he wanted. There was just one problem.

She was a shinobi, that much could be said from her stance, and the people that she was with. Next to her was a woman who looked similar to her in almost every way, though she was dressed a bit more conservatively, and her hair was longer and tied back in a braid. There was another girl with long, straight ebony hair, light blue eyes, and tits big enough to be a small mountain range. The fourth, and last woman, had icy blue eyes and brown wavy hair that went just past her shoulders.

His lips thinned into a tight line as he realized that bedding her of her own free will was not an option. There was no way she would acquiesce to his proposition, no matter what way he tried. But that didn't mean that he couldn't just take her back to the compound for himself and keep her there, to use however he wanted. All he had to do was ask Orochimaru for permission first, and then he would have his prize. Not to mention the bonus that would come with it.

He continued to watch them talk, growing even more fascinated with the woman. Suddenly he wanted to speak with her, assess her up close to see if she really was what he wanted. That decision made, he hopped down from the branch he had been perched on before straightening his clothes. He entered the marketplace square then, and began to walk in her direction. The ebony haired woman was talking about something or other, but Akito didn't pay her any mind, his gaze staying on his woman. Because that was what she was, whether she knew it yet or not.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me where I can find the hot springs?" he asked when he was behind her.

The two dark haired ones giggled, from what he could tell by the look on her face that the sight of him was making them nervous. The other pink haired woman just glared at him, as if saying how dare he interrupt them with such a trivial question. Though, the one of his fancy turned to face him and by her expression, he could tell she was about to tell him off, until she took in his appearance.

"Oh…uh…" she blinked, looking somewhat embarrassed. She, unlike the others, was in the least clothing. Her shorts just barely covered the essentials and her black long sleeved shirt stopped just below her bust. It was a V-neck and the sleeves stopped at her fingertips. "Yeah they're right over there." She pointed, not letting her light gaze leave his beautiful green.

He glanced in the direction she was pointing at, before looking back down at her, trying to hide his superior smirk. "Would you mind showing me? I've never been here before, and am afraid I'll probably get lost." He gave a convincing smile of embarrassment.

She stared up at him before glancing back at her friends, having a silent conversation with them before returning her gaze and smile to him. "Yeah sure. Just follow me." She breathed out, waving to her friends and sister before beginning to walk off with him. "So you've never been here before?"

"Nope." He admitted. "But I heard it was a beautiful village, so I decided to come and check it out." He looked down at her. "My name is Akito, by the way."

"I'm Natsumi." She beamed, a soft pink blush covering her cheeks.

He inwardly smiled at her name. It was perfect for her. "So do you like it here?" he asked, wanting to keep her talking as she led him down the street.

"Umm." She tapped her chin, looking around. "I guess so. It's kind of chilly here." Natsumi shrugged. "At least to me it is. But I suppose that's only natural." She smiled and they turned the corner, revealing a tranquil looking bathhouse with hot springs filling the front and a beautiful red bridge. "Well here they are."

"Thank you." He said, giving her a friendly smile. "I appreciate it."

She nodded, poking her fingers together nervously as she looked around, before returning her eyes to his. "So…yeah. We're here. I guess that was all you needed."

"Yup, thanks a lot." He said, giving her a wave. "It was nice meeting you Natsumi." He turned and slowly began to walk towards the hot springs.

Natsumi blinked, actually looking shocked. "W-wait." She called, running after him. "That's it? Really?"

He just looked down at her. "What do you mean? All I needed was help trying to find the bath house." He said.

"Really?" she asked once more, looking absolutely baffled. "I don't understand. Like…that's really it? No smooth lines…or wanting a date or anything?"

He refrained from smirking. This was a good sign, the fact that she obviously found him attractive, since she was expressing an interest in dating him. It would make things easier when she was finally his. "I'm not really in town for long, so it wouldn't be fair to fill your head with false hopes of this becoming anything." He shrugged, thinking it a convincing enough lie.

A dark blush spread across her face as she realized she sounded extremely desperate. "Well it wasn't that I was looking for a thing…it was just…" she shook her head, masking her disappointment with a fake smile as she waved off the matter. "Sorry. Um, have a nice soak in the hot springs." She said, turning away and hurry off.

The smirk finally made his way to his face as he watched her run off. "I'll see you again Natsumi, have no fear of that." He said under his breath, before turning and heading into the hot springs, where he was going to spend his time before meeting up with Toshiro later.

* * *

It was nearing dusk when Akito arrived at the meeting place, finding that the redhead was already there. "So how was your day out?"

"Pretty fantastic." The redhead smirked, pushing off from the tree he was leaning against. "What about you? Get any nice pussy?"

"I banged this one chick in the hot springs." He shrugged. "But I found an even better one that I want to have as a pet." He smirked. "All I have to do is convince the pedophile to let me keep her. That way I won't have to leave every time I want to get laid."

Toshiro blinked. "A pet?" he asked. "Like…keep a girl with you? In the compound?" Akito nodded, his smirk only growing as he saw Toshiro mirror his expression. "That is a brilliant idea my friend. Absolutely brilliant."

"Exactly." Akito said. "And if he doesn't go for it…I saw a few that you and the guys might be interested in. So we can all have one. All we gotta do is snatch them, and train them, and we're good to go. A fuck buddy whenever we want. I think it will help keep us all in better moods."

"Most definitely. Though, it'll be tedious. Oro will probably only let us get one at a time." The redhead sighed, crossing his arms as he looked up to the sky. "We better get going."

The ebony haired man followed the redhead's gaze. "Yeah." He said, the two beginning their trek back to the compound. When they arrived at the hidden base, it was to find Vincent and Kyo right where they had left them. Sitting in front of the television. "Sup chicken shits." Akito smirked. "Have a good day?"

"Fuck off." Kyo growled, glaring over at him. "Vincent came this close to jumping me, I swear he did. Bastard needs to get laid." He said, holding up two fingers about an inch apart to emphasize his point.

"Me trying to steal the remote is not jumping you, dick wad. I'm tired of watching these stupid art shows. There's _nothing_ interesting about watching a man paint a landscape! And it looks like shit."

Kyo stood, offended, "How _dare_ you! Watercolor is a difficult art to perform and you've no right to judge a man when you yourself would only make…make…BROWN!"

"I'll show you brown!"Vincent yelled back, beginning to chase the blonde around as he shouted about taking him to the toilet.

Toshiro sighed and looked back at Akito. "Sometimes I wish I was just blind…and deaf…"

"I wish they were blind and deaf." He countered, stepping into their path. He grabbed Kyo by the back of the shirt as he ran by, and then held Vincent back with his other hand, halting their chase. "Will you two knock it off? Otherwise you won't get to hear my brilliant idea that will forever solve our problems of horniness." He announced.

Kyo paused in his struggle to get out of Akito's hold and looked at him. "What idea?" he asked, his thoughts of self-preservation long forgotten.

"Akito we already decided against butt fucking each other." Vincent said simply, attempting another grab at the blonde.

Akito rolled his eyes. "Not that you moron." He said. "While Toshiro and I were out I found a hot piece of ass that I want to keep as a pet. And it just so happens that she has a hot twin sister and two hot friends. So I'm going to ask the pedophile if we can kidnap and keep them."

There was silence then, as the other two men processed what he had just told them. A slow smile began to spread on Kyo's face. "I always did want a pet." He said, clearly already thinking of the possibilities as he rubbed his hands together.

"And they would be only ours? No trading or switches?" the auburn haired man wondered, eyeing Akito warily.

"I don't care what the fuck you guys do with yours, but mine is not going to be touched by anyone but me." Akito replied, releasing his two brothers. "But yeah, that's basically it."

Vincent nodded, smirking deviously. "I like it."

Kyo got an excited look on his face. "Can we get them now? Can we? Can we?" he asked, sounding like a child.

Akito sighed. "Stupid, I have to ask Oro first. And even then we can probably only get them one at a time, so mine would be first, since it was my idea." He told him. "You'll just have to wait."

"Screw waiting, let's go ask him now." The blonde said, walking down the hall towards the snake master's room. Toshiro and Vincent followed after him, looking at one another.

"I just hope he says yes. But we all know he's going to want something in return." The redhead frowned, crossing his arms as they walked.

"I refuse to let him touch me, if that's where he thinks it'll go." Akito said as he followed. They reached their destination, and Kyo began to knock on the door persistently.

"Hey Oro! We need to talk to you! It's muy importante!" Kyo shouted through the door.

The heavy wooden door latch clicked and the door cracked open, a few snakes slithering out from the dark and damp room. "What do you boys want?" a softer voice asked, only one dark eye visible from behind the door.

Kyo blinked, then grabbed Akito and shoved him into the front of their small group. Akito sighed. "We have a request to make of Orochimaru."

"Fine." Kabuto sighed and opened the door fully, so they could all come in. They filed into the darkness and Toshiro couldn't help but tease his brother and best friend. Some of the sand on his skin picked up and moved towards Akito, and slithered up his leg, giving it the feel of a snake.

Akito stiffened and then hit his leg in the spot he thought the snake was. Not feeling anything, but still feeling the sensation, he glared back at Toshiro with red eyes. "Bastard." He said, stiffly resuming his walk towards where Orochimaru was, keeping an eye out for any more of the little creeps. He hated this room so much. Not because it housed the biggest pedophile he'd ever met, but because it was full of snakes. And he hated snakes more than anything.

Toshiro just snickered and allowed his sand to return to him until they finally reached a dimly lit portion of the room where a pale, scaly looking man lounged on a long sofa. "Welcome my sssssons." Orochimaru hissed out deliciously as he eyed the four that were before him, "What do I owe the visit?"

"We want pets." Kyo burst out, unable to hold in his excitement over the idea.

"What he means," Akito clarified, glancing at the blonde. "Is that we would like to be allowed the privilege of each getting our own woman to bring and keep here. This way we don't have to leave so often just to cure our…itch."

"_Women_?" the snake shinobi hissed out with distaste. "In my complex?"

Vincent cleared his throat and interrupted before Orochimaru could refuse. "Sir, it would keep us around more and be more willing to do favors for you along the lines of missions and whatnot."

Toshiro nodded, attempting to aid in the bargain. "It will also help keep us all in better moods, and less likely to attack one another, thus saving a lot of money in the usual repairs we have to make to the complex." Akito added.

This seemed to intrigue the man. "Hmm…If you all didn't bicker so much I could get more work done…" he trailed off and thought for a while, the tension in the air building. "Alright. You can have your pets. I will set out tomorrow to go pick them out for you." Orochimaru said, standing.

"No!" they all yelled together, wide eyed with thoughts of the disgusting women their master would pick for them

"I mean…" Toshiro trailed off, since they were receiving odd looks. "Uh, while Akito and I were out he found the perfect ones for all of us."

Akito nodded. "Yes. I can leave early in the morning and be back by nightfall with them." He said. "You don't need to worry about it."

"All four? Akito you know I do not doubt your abilities, bur four women is a heavy load. Unless, you plan on making two trips." Orochimaru snickered.

"I can make a few clones to help with the load." He said simply. "I would rather get it all done at once, so that nobody is left wanting."

Kyo nudged him with his elbow. "Look at you, being all fair." He snickered.

The old sannin nodded. "Fine, you have tomorrow to finish your task. I don't want you out and about, so get to it right in the morning." He said, gesturing for the four to leave. "Be gone now."

"Yes sir." They all nodded, almost giddy with excitement, and left the room together.

Once they were out in the hall Vincent let out a cheer. "Yes!"

"I'll be leaving at dawn, so make sure that you guys have everything ready." Akito told them as they headed back to the living room. "They're all ninjas, so I don't want all this crap lying around that they could use to escape or whatever. It will just save us the trouble."

Kyo's eyes widened. "Crap! I gotta clean my room! And do laundry!" he exclaimed, frantically running past them and off to his room.

Toshiro held in a laugh. "So…you have these four picked out and of the three, Vincent, Kyo and I get to choose from the one that's not yours, correct?"

"Yup." Akito replied, plopping down on the couch and picking up the remote so that he could change the channel. "Though…I know which one you'll want." he smirked up at the redhead. "She's got a huge rack."

"What can I say, I am a breast man." Toshiro chuckled, sitting as well. "You know me well."

"That I do my friend. That I do." He said, flipping through the channels. "I only hope they don't cause me too much trouble. I'd hate to have to bring damaged goods."

"So long as you don't damage the headlights of mine, we're good."

"Will do brother." Akito nodded, leaning back as he contemplated on the order of which he would retrieve their new toys. Tomorrow was sure to be an exciting day.


End file.
